Mudando Minha Vida
by SrTaisho
Summary: Kagome é obrigada a sair da sua antiga escola para ir se mudar para a escola Shikon No Tama. Para ela, a sua vida acabára...ou será que não? InuxKag SanxMir KouxAyam
1. Mudanças

A minha vida acabou

A minha vida acabou. Acabou.Porquê? Tou fazendo mudanças. Adeus amigos, adeus professores, adeus molho especial de laranja.

Porque tinha eu de mudar de escola? Não podia ter sido a minha vizinha Kikyo a se mudar? Essa nojenta desgraçada, sempre me ferrando...Um dia ainda vou bolar um plano para queimar sua preciosa colecção de Barbies...huhuhu...Mas como estava falando, ela sempre me ferra.

Na semana passada, ela escreveu num murro da escola que a professora Kaede precisava cortar os pêlos púbicos(eckka!) e foi falar que tinha sido eu a escrever aquela bosta! Resultado: Fiquei suspensa durante 5 dias e ainda ficarei de castigo 5 meses. Desgraça, né?

Mas a mudança até vai ser boa, não vou ter que aturar cobras nojentas todo o dia na escola.

Mas casos à parte, falemos agora de mim.

Me chamo Kagome Higurashi, tenho 17 anos, sou alta, morena de cabelos longos e olhos azuis marinhos. Era considerada a moça mais bela e popular da escola.

Mas pronto, eu parto amanhã de manhã.

Várias perguntas me veêm à cabeça:

1º-Será que a escola é bacana?

2º-Terá povo bacano?

3º- Terá cobras nojentas?

4º-Terá...gatinhos?

Ahh, Kagome, deixa disso! Não é hora para isso não! Nossa, vou ter que arrumar minha mala, que saco!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mamãe, cadê minha saia rosa da Puma?-perguntei eu gritando, lá do meu quarto, dessarumando tudo, mais do que já estava.

-Procura voçê sua preguisoça! Eu não sou sua criada!-Falou minha mãe, lá da cozinha.

Nossa, que hipócrisia. Eu tenho que ser escrava diária e ela nem para ver minha saia pode? Putz, e eu a pensar que a conheçia...Putz de novo!

Mas minha mala já esta bem cheia. Não me lembro de mais nada que possa levar...hum...

Agora que vejo, me ia esqueçendo do meu cachorrinho de pélucia, o Teddy! Nossa, o que seria de mim sem ele...Por favor, esqueçam essa última frase.O-O

Nossa, minha mãe me está chamando. Melhor ir, antes que essa casa vire Inferno. E voçês não querem irritar o Diabo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Meu povo, mais uma fic! Espero que esse 1 cap. Não ésteja ruim, vcs já sabem que eu a fazer fic's não sou nada de jeito...U-U'**

**Sei, esse cap. Ficou bem pequenino mas é so para ver mesmo o que ta acontecendo...'**

**Mas me mandem reviews, viu! Quero reviews...x'D**

**Bxx**

**SrTaisho**


	2. Lembraças

Mais um cap

**Mais um cap.**

**Espero que curtam.**

**Bxx**

**SrTaisho**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estou tão nervosa!

Mas o meu nervosismo não pelo fato de que eu me vou mudar, mas sim pelo fato de que vou que apanhar um avião para me mudar.

E sabe, tenho vertigens.

É, eu, Kagome Higurashi, tenho vertigens.Mas vejo umas escadas, caiu logo para o lado.Mas este negócio das vertigens começou quando eu ainda era uma garotinha.

...:Lembranças de Kagome Higurashi:...

Eu me encontrava no quintal, mexendo nos bichos, como minhocas e formigas. Eu nessa altura era uma criança sapeca, com 4 anos.Mas pronto, eu etsva mexendo naqueles seres repugnantes, até que certa altura me fartei, , pois possivelmente já os havia matado a todos. Até havia alguns, mas estavam todos fugindo...E já era conhecida por ali...como a bebé serrial killer...mas detalhes à parte...

Minha mãe me estava chamando, nem sei porque.Então, para chegar à minha casa, tinha que subir os degraus que me levava até lá.Começei, com dificuldade, subindo. E estava indo muito bem, pensando no quanto era forte e corajosa(nussa...), até que meus sonhom se vão por àgua a baixo ao pisar um caracol.Deve tar pensando como é que um caracol iria destruir minha vida...pois, sabe quando voçê pisa um caracol e ele deita aquele ranho nojento? Pois, vou nesse ranho que eu escorreguei. É mesmo isso que voçê leu. Bastou esse ranho para eu quase me matar. Já ta imaginado a noticia no jornal:

" Garotinha morre assasinada por caracol".

Um pouco tosco né?

E foi nesse ranho que eu cai do degrau.Do primeiro.

...:Fim das Lembraças de Kagome Higurashi:...

Ai, cheguei no aeroporto! Sabem, nunca viajei de avião...nem quero! Meu Deus, se me esta ouvindo, por favor, me desculpe por ter dado uns tapas no meu irmão por ele ter roubado meu pirulito, mas ele até já ultrapassou o trauma!

" O avião das 7:15 vai partir dentro de momentos. Por favor, diriga-se para o sector 9" (N\A; num sei se eles falam assim, mas pronto, por favor, se estiver mau, não me matemXD!)

É o meu avião!Tenho que ir! Saco, cadê minha mala?! CADÊ minha mala?! Será que deixei no taxi? Bah, melhor ir andando!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fila grande hein?

Tou aqui já faz 10 minutos, até fico boba por o avião nºao ter partido ainda.Ah espera um poucinho, é a minha vez.

-Bom dia, os seus bilhetes por favor.-Falou uma moça de uniforme.

-Hum, aqui têm.-Lhe deu os bilhetes.

-Seu passaporte?-(n\a:na sei se eles perguntam passaporte antes de entrar no avião, nunca andeiT.T)

-Pa-Passaporte?-Me ferrei. Deixei meu passaporte na mala!

-Moça, voçê não poderá apanhar o avião sem o passaporte!

Ainda bem. É da maneira que não apanho essa merda de avião!Mas também se não me mudar, vou ficando sendo perseguida por cobras que me vão ferrar ainda mais, todo o dia, por isso...Oh querido Teddy, onde quer que voçê esteja, me ajuda e protege, pois me vou jogar nos leões!

-Hei, aonde voçê pensa que vai?Moça, volta aqui!-Ouvi a moça de uniforme falar.-To? Seguranças?Temos penetra no sector 9! Repito:Temos penetra no sector 9!

Oh merda! Agora os policiais me vão pegar!oh, melhor me esconder...no avião!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ai gente, maior não?**

**Claro que não.**

**Mas espero que esteja do vosso agrado**

**Bxx, SrTaisho**


End file.
